Michael Redhill
Michael Redhill (born June 12, 1966) is an American-born Canadian poet, playwright and novelist. Life Born in Baltimore, Maryland, Redhill was raised in the metropolitan Toronto, Ontario area. He pursued a year of study at Indiana University, and then returned to Canada, completing his education at York University and the University of Toronto. He was on the editorial board of Coach House Press from 1993 to 1996, and is the publisher and editor of the Canadian literary magazine Brick. Writing In 2012, Redhill revealed that he is also the author of 3 novels published under the name Inger Ash Wolfe. His play, Building Jerusalem, depicts a meeting between Karl Pearson, Augusta Stowe-Gullen, Adelaide Hoodless, and Silas Tertius Rand on New Year's Eve night just prior to the 20th century. Recognition *League of Canadian Poets National Poetry Contest, first prize, 1988 *Norma Epstein Award for poetry (University of Toronto), 1990 *E.J. Pratt Prize for poetry (University of Toronto), 1991 *Carol Tambor Award, for Goodness, 2006 *Scotsman Fringe First Award, (Edinburgh Festival Fringe), 2006 ''Building Jerusalem'' *Dora Award, Best New Play, 2000 *Chalmers Award, 2001 *Nominated for Governor General's Award for Drama, 2001 ''Martin Sloane'' *Books in Canada First Novel Award, 2001 *Commonwealth Writers Prize (Canadian-Caribbean Region), 2002 *Nominated for the Giller Prize, 2001 *Nominated for the City of Toronto Book Award, 2002 *Nominated for the Trillium Book Award, 2002 *Nominated for the Torgi/CNIB Award, 2002 ''Consolation'' *City of Toronto Book Award, 2007 *Longlisted for the Man Booker Prize, 2007 ''Bellevue Square'' *Giller Prize, 2017 Publications Poetry *''Music for Silence''. privately published, 1985. *''Temporary Captives''. privately published, 1989. *''Impromptu Feats of Balance''. Toronto: Wolsak & Wynn, 1990. *''Lake Nora Arms''. Toronto: Coach House, 1993; Anansi, 2001. *''Asphodel''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1997. *''Light-Crossing''. Toronto: Anansi, 2001. *''Goodness''. Toronto : Coach House, 2005. Plays *''Building Jerusalem'' (with Ross Manson). Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 2001. Novels *''Martin Sloane: A novel''. Toronto: Doubleday, 2001; London: Heinemann, 2002; Boston: Back Bay Books, 2002. *''Consolation: A novel''. Toronto: Doubleday, 2006; London: Heinemann, 2006; Boston: Little, Brown, 2006. *''Bellevue Square''. Toronto: Doubleday, 2017; Harpenden, UK: No Exit Press, 2018. ;as "Inger Ash Wolfe" *''The Calling''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2008; London: Corgi, 2008; Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2008. *''The Taken''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2009; London: Corgi, 2009; Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2010. *''A Door in the River''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2012; New York: Pegasus, 2012.Search results = au:Inger Ash Wolfe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 24, 2015. Short fiction *''Fidelity: Stories''. Toronto: Doubleday, 2003; Boston: Little, Brown, 2003; London: Heinemann, 2004. Juvenile *''Saving Houdini''. Toronto: HarperCollins, 2014. Edited *''A Discord of Flags: Canadian poets write about the Persian Gulf war'' (edited with Steven Heighton & Peter Ormshaw). Toronto: Discord of Flags, 1992. *''Blues & True Concussions: Six new Toronto poets'' (with foreword by Dennis Lee). Concord, ON: Anansi, 1996. *''Lost Classics'' (edited with Esta Spalding, Michael Ondaatje and Linda Spalding). Toronto: Knopf, 2000; London: Bloomsbury, 2001; New York: Anchor, 2001. ISBN 0-676-97299-3 *''The Journey Prize Stories, 16''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2004. *''The 2009 Griffin Prize Anthology: A selection of the shortlist''. Toronto: Anansi, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Redhill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 24, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Michael Redhill at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) ;Books *Michael Redhill at Amazon.com ;About *Michael Redhill at the Canadian Encyclopedia Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Dora Mavor Moore Award winners Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets